


One Is Never Truly Alone

by Ariana_White, Lextrix97



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is King, Servant Ariana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_White/pseuds/Ariana_White, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lextrix97/pseuds/Lextrix97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his previous servant tried to kill him Loki doesn't think he will ever be able to trust anyone again. Thats before he acquires a new and intriguing servant by the name of Ariana. He tries to keep her at arms length but no matter how hard he tries there is just something about her which just pulls him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Turn Of Events

It had been several days since the attempt on Loki's life. Luckily his previous servant didn't have a very good aim when it came to throwing knives, unluckily for his servant Loki happened to be a master with a throwing knife and as soon as the blade had embedded itself in his side he had pulled it straight out and throw it back. Killing his servant.

He had passed out shortly afterwards from blood loss and had been passing in and out of consciences for several days. The first time he woke up he heard the voice of his physician, he was too out of it to work out what he was saying to him. The other thing he saw was a serving girl stood at the back of the room holding medical supplies. She had dark hair and bright green eyes. But more noticeable was a blue glow around her neck. He tried to focus on it but as he did everything went black as he was unconscious once more. 

The second time he woke up the serving girl was the only one in the room with him, she was dabbing a cold cloth against his forehead . Now that she was closer he looked to her neck to find out where that blue glow had come from, there was a pendant hanging around her neck. The letter “A” flowed silver and was encrusted with four diamonds and a larger emerald hanging on a silver chain. Defiantly not something you would expect to see a servant wearing. He tried to speak but he was still too weak and once again the darkness claimed him.

The third time he awoke he felt much better, he could feel the magic of the healers flowing through him still and he pulled his eyes open. Looking around the room the serving girl was nowhere to be seem, he started to wonder if in his state she may have just been a dream to keep his mind occupied. He looked down and saw the physician dressing his wounds, the elderly man turned to look at Loki and smiled when he saw him awake,  
“Your highness your awake, how do you feel?"  
He thought about that for a moment and considered how there was a dull aching in his side but other than that he felt fine. "Alright" he replied and tried to sit up, "Was there a serving girl taking care of me?" he tried to make it sound like casual interest  
"Yes Sire, she is resting, its midnight"  
"Oh of course, who is she? I've never seen her before"  
“Yes she's new, only arrived a few days ago just before the incident"  
"That explains why I don't recognise her" he moved to sit against the headboard as the physician finished what he was doing and go up to go. "Is there anything you need your highness?" Loki shook his head and laid his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes concentrating. He gathered all of the magic flowing through him and directed it to his wound and began to heal it himself. Once he was finished the wound was nothing more than a feint scar but he was exhausted, it took only a matter of seconds to fall asleep.

At about nine o’clock (am) loki woke, he looked around to gather his bearings again. The serving girl was sat on a chair opposite the bed. She was shaking a little, nervous to be serving for the king of Asgard.  
Loki sat up, wincing a little and raised an eyebrow  
“What is your name?” She hesitated to answer at first,  
“Ariana, your highness..” She stood and bowed,  
Loki nodded “My new servant I presume?” Ariana nodded quickly,  
“Y..yes your highness” He sighed and stood eying the pendant around her neck and the suspicious glow, “I require sustenance.” Ariana quickly bowed and left for the kitchens quickly. Returning shortly after with his food on a tray. She bowed and placed the tray on the bed and a plate of food fell to the floor she instantly went to the ground to clean. Expecting a hit to the back of the head. 

He sat up and saw the mess the she had made on the floor, "Oh for Christ sake are you able to do anything?". Ariana picked up the tray and cowered away in the corner, "I'm so sorry your Highness I'll get you something else""Hurry up! I haven't got all day" he moaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed as she left. She ran down to the kitchens as quickly as she could and got him more food on a clean plate and tray. She ran back up as fast as she could be paused outside the door to get hr breath back and to try and compose herself so she wouldn't screw up again. Inside Loki was up and taking a few steps to gage his pain levels to see if he could walk properly, after a few steps the pain subsided and he went over to the table and sat down. Ariana came in quietly and placed the tray of food down on the table for him, "Is there anything else you need Sire?"  
"Yes I need you to prepare my clothes for today and my armour" he started to eat, watching her the whole time. As he looked at her he could fee something between them but he couldn't work out what it was.

After breakfast and getting dressed he headed down to the throne room, he wasn't about to abandon his duties as ruler simply because he was stabbed. Using magic to acquire his staff and golden horned helmet he entered, walking across to the Captain of the Guard and a few other senior figures of Asgard. He spoke at length with them about the events that happened a few days ago and explained that he would need to take a few days away from Asgard to fully recuperate. They set about organising a convoy for him into the mountains. He had his own private cabin up in the Northern mountains, it was his private escape from Asgard when he'd had enough. Also the Northern mountains were freezing cold and covered in snow and blizzards, perfect for the other part of him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki sat in the front of the carriage as Ariana loaded their things into the back. Once she was done she sat and waited. Her pendant started to glow and she frowned. The pendant was given to her as a child. Not knowing what it meant to her. She was the age of five when her mother passed away and she was given to the palace for serving. Her father had left the family just as Ariana was born. She had never seen the pendant glow so bright ever in her life until she started serving for the king, she wondered if he had something to do with it but the thought left her mind as she bumped her head on the roof of the carriage as Loki ordered the horsemen to get going before it grew dark. The carriage disappeared into the distance and headed for the mountains.


	2. Freezing Conditions

They had been traveling for a few hours in silence, nothing remotely close to a conversation ever started. After another hour Loki ordered a break so he could get out and walk a bit, it was a blizzard up in the North Mountain but it didn't effect him in the slightest. He ordered that Ariana should be allowed to sit in the main carriage due to the cold. She walked past him her pendant glowing brightly as she passed him and she climbed into the carriage. 

After a few moments Loki came back and climbed into the carriage, he sat opposite her and looked down to her pendant. "Thats an interesting pendant you have there?" he said out of the blue. Airana jumped and looked up at him quickly, "Yes your highness, it was a present from my mother before she died" Loki just nodded in acknowledgement and returned his focus to the window, he glanced down at his own hand ad to the ring that had been given to him by his mother, the gem in the centre was almost identical to Ariana's pendant. He frowned and dismissed it and tried to distract himself with the outside world.

As it turns out he didn't have to wait very long for a distraction. Something hit the side of the carriage causing a massive explosion, the carriage was pushed off the side of the road and onto a steed embankment. It rolled down throwing both Loki and Ariana around inside of the carriage. When it eventually came to a stop the carriage was in ruins, wooden beams spilt everywhere and glass shattered all around them, Ariana was knocked unconscious. 

It took Loki a few minutes to realise what had just happened, he looked around, his vision blurry and blood red. He went to wipe his eyes and wiped away fresh blood from his face, he ripped off a piece of his cape wiping his face with it so he could see. Looking down at himself he realised he had a large shard of glass embedded in his left side he groaned when he touched it, "Right bad idea obviously" he said to himself then ehe remembered that Ariana had been inside the carriage with him, luckily as the force of the blast had killed the entire guard he had been traveling with. He looked over and saw he laid back against a broken part of the carriage, thats when he saw the wooden beam that had pierced her chest. Loki pulled himself up ignoring all of the pain he was in and went to kneel beside her, he shook her shoulders gently to try and wake her up but with no response.

He sat there for a moment trying to work out what he should do. The only solution was to get it out of her and to use whatever magic he had left to try and save her from bleeding out. Losing blood quickly himself he knew he was running out of time to make a decision. Hooking his arms around her he lifted her off of the wooden shard and laid her down slat on what was left of the carriage floor. He quickly started to heal her enough to stop the bleeding, once he had it under control he knew that whoever shot the carriage would come looking for the wreckage so they couldn't stay here.

Carrying her for miles he took her to safety, or as close as he could find. He took her inside a cave and started a fire to keep her warm knowing that unlike him she was going to feel the cold of the blizzard. He tried to heal her some more before he had to rest himself. He sat back against a rock, his side soaked in blood, he'd neglected to heal himself and now he didn't have the strength. Slowly he started to feel his mind becoming foggy and the simplest action seemed very complicated. His eye lids slowly fell as his head fell forward. She was safe, that was all that mattered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Ariana woke. She whimpered and groaned at her wound, she saw Loki and shifted over to him. She tore a piece of her dress off and wiped the blood off his face. Moving his hair so she could see his face. She whimpered at her own wound and moved her dress to see it and gasped. It was only half healed, she quickly pulled her dress back down. She looked at Loki and sighed, she wanted to help him but didn't know how. She got to her feet and headed for the mouth of the cave, the blizzard had weaned some and she was able to make her way out and collect up some firewood. Carrying it back to the cave and setting it down, she skilfully built a fire and was able to use what little magical ability she had to light it. She smiled when she felt the heat coming from it and dragged Loki closer to it so he wouldn't freeze to death. She laid down beside him, laying against him exhausted, her eyes slowly drifted closed in the warmth of the fire and she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you liked it so far, as you can see this is written by me and my new muse/co-writer Ariana_White, our first time writing together so comments greatly appreciated and if there is anything you would like to see happen just drop us a line and you never know we might use it ;) Thanks for reading -Lextrix97


End file.
